


Unexpectedness

by MilkTeaMiku



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Kinda, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Self-Lubrication, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTeaMiku/pseuds/MilkTeaMiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo hasn't had a heat cycle for years. </p><p>That is, until a certain Dwarf abruptly appears in his life and triggers it. He isn't ready to go too far, neither of them are, but there are other ways to relieve a little stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpectedness

Hobbit heat cycles typically happened at least once a year, when the age of sexual maturity had finally been reached. Both male and female Hobbits experienced them, and as such both male and female Hobbits could carry and bear children.

Bilbo hadn't had a heat cycle in years. He had never spent a heat of his with anyone to ease them, either. His body had ached to be filled, but his heart had always ached to be loved, and so he spent his heats with himself and himself alone. 

Which, in itself, was tolerable.

His heats had never been _triggered_ by anyone either. At his age, and considering he hadn't had a heat in years, Bilbo was resigned to the fact that his fertility period was probably over.

Until Thorin Oakenshield arrived on his doorstep with a company of chaotic Dwarves in tow.

Bilbo still remembered the first time he laid his eyes upon the great Dwarven King. He was so strong and tall and handsome, with the bluest eyes Bilbo had ever seen. Bilbo's very first thought was that Thorin would be a perfect mate to protect him and give him children.

Of course, such thoughts were very primitive - but it was in the nature of Hobbits to think that sort of thing, especially when heats were concerned. 

Bilbo had thought that it hadn't made sense, but he definitely felt _something_ when Thorin barged into his life. 

Of course, feeling the trickling's of something like a heat cycle made it very difficult to go on an adventure. He'd done it, though, not only because of Thorin, but for a multitude of reasons. Really, the whole adventuring deal set alight his Tookish side - he actually enjoyed it, the thrill of being so far away from home. The danger still left him shaky, and he hoped to never see another Orc, Warg, Dragon or otherwise ever again. He could deal with the shape-shifter, though (who carried him around like a child, spoke to him at length about gardening, and was hyper-sensitive to Bilbo's scent due to his state of pre-heat, which lead to a lot of sniffing and protective growling aimed at the Dwarves on Bilbo's behalf).

After everything that had happened - saving Thorin from Azog, the Eagles, Ravenhill, the Battle of the Five Armies - Bilbo had felt nothing but drained and tight-strung. _Something_ needed to happen, because his heat certainly was starting up again, damn it all.

"Are you alright, laddie?" Oin asked as he and the company ate around a table one night. 

Bilbo twitched. His stomach was aching, so much so that he couldn't even bring himself to eat. He felt fevered and flushed, and he couldn't help but groan in irritation as his body slowly awoke itself from it's dormant stage.

"Fine." He bit out, huffing as he stared hard at the table. He hoped his scent wasn't too potent, because then all the Dwarves would surely smell it, and just the thought of that made Bilbo feel mortified.

Oin frowned. "You look a little flushed."

The others were nodding in agreement, and Bilbo couldn't help but cringe. He cleared his throat. "It's nothing to worry over." He answered, reaching for a piece of bread and hoping that if his mouth was stuffed no one would continue questioning him.

He had no such luck.

"Are you sick?" Ori asked, looking worried, and bless his soul Bilbo could just not lie to the sweet little thing.

"Not particularly." Bilbo twitched again as a fork of heat hit his gut. "I'll take my leave now, though, if you don't mind-" He quickly stood and, ignoring the questions fired at his back, escaped from the hall and into the corridors of Erebor. 

Once safely hidden in his room, Bilbo let out a strangled moan and fell across his bed. He'd remained in Erebor after a lengthy conversation with Thorin, after the King had healed of course. The conversation had done Bilbo no good - he was sure being so close to the man only aggravated his... _condition,_ but he couldn't help himself. He'd been petrified for Thorin, and had never felt such an anguish as he did when he held Thorin's body on top of Ravenhill. 

He never wanted to go through that again. Even if his body demanded something of Thorin the King would never give, Bilbo was satisfied with just knowing Thorin was safe and breathing. 

And that meant staying in Erebor to make sure he remained safe.

Honestly, Bilbo hardly missed the Shire - he'd miss the Dwarves more, if he were ever to return permanently.

Bilbo panted as he pulled off his jacket and waistcoat, hurriedly undoing the buttons with shaking fingers before flinging the clothing onto the floor. He pulled off his belt, too, leaving him in just his loose shirt, pants and suspenders. It was much more comfortable that way. 

He figured it would only be a few weeks, maybe a month, before his full heat hit him. His body needed to prepare properly. After being unstimulated for so long, and having never been penetrated, Bilbo knew that his pre-heat period would last longer than most. 

But this had been torture. Ever since first meeting Thorin his body had been thrown into this pre-heat, and his full heat should have happened by now - the imminent threat of danger had stopped it, he supposed, but now that things were calm is was approaching too fast for him to handle. 

He let out another breathy sound, rubbing his hips against the bed in search of friction. 

A knock on the door had him pausing.

"Master Baggins, are you in there?"

_Damn it all, why is it always Thorin?_

Bilbo let out another moan, and buried his face in the bed sheets. He gripped fistfuls of the fabric tightly, clenching and unclenching his hands, trying not to let Thorin's gravelly voice do terrible things to him. 

"Bilbo, are you alright?" Thorin sounded worried now.

"I- I'm fine." Bilbo called weakly, twisting on the bed. This was much too embarrassing- but he couldn't help it, his body was reacting and he wanted it so _bad-_

"Are you sure?" Thorin questioned.

Bilbo couldn't reply. Even through the door, the beginnings of Thorin's scent were starting to fill his nose. 

"Bilbo, I'm coming in." Thorin declared. Bilbo wanted to protest, but then the door was already open, and- and he could see the _exact_ moment his scent, thick and potent from being confined in his room, hit Thorin. 

Bilbo moaned at the expression Thorin made. Eyes dark and diluted, lips pressed in a line - Bilbo knew Thorin was holding himself still, trying not to breathe in, in respect for Bilbo, and it made his heart race.

"Bilbo?" Thorin asked carefully, his eyes falling across Bilbo's figure. And what a picture he must be, completely debauched, cheeks flushed and eyes watery. 

"Thorin," Bilbo breathed heavily, "Please, help me..."

Thorin took a deep breath, and a part of Bilbo was very pleased when he saw the Dwarf shudder, before Thorin carefully shut the door and moved further into the room. "What ails you...?"

Bilbo whimpered, rubbing his cheek against the sheets to spread his scent in hopes of enticing Thorin to him. It worked, because Thorin was stalking closer to the bed, until he was close enough for Bilbo to touch. 

"Help me." Bilbo pleaded, staring up at Thorin wide-eyed and helpless. 

"You're on heat." Thorin realised with a noticeable start.

Bilbo shook his head several times. "Not yet. Pre-heat... s'been going on since- since..."

"Since when?" Thorin asked.

"Since we first met." Bilbo confessed. "Haven't had a heat... in ages, but you- you triggered it- and now, now..."

"Now that we are no longer in danger it is catching up to you." Thorin winced in understanding.

Bilbo nodded, gripping the sheets tighter. A deep part of him ached to have Thorin accept him as a partner, because Thorin was special. No one else had ever made him feel like this, ever.

"I didn't know male Hobbits had heats." Thorin took a seat on the bed, careful not to touch Bilbo, even through his clothing. 

"'Course we do." Bilbo huffed, twitching. "We've got to have heats to conceive."

"Bilbo, male Dwarves can't carry." Thorin could hardly hide his surprise at the fact that Bilbo was able to carry children.

Bilbo, fed up with the conversation, heaved himself upright and moved himself closer to Thorin.

Thorin tried to back off, but he seemed unable to. "Bilbo..." He started. "Are you sure you want this?"

Bilbo nodded, pursing his lips. "I haven't- I haven't had a heat in years, but then you come, you come and..."

Thorin tried to hide his obvious pleasure at that, but Bilbo saw. "Have you ever...?"

Bilbo shook his head. "No." He answered, flushing. He'd never been penetrated, and he had no intention to start that right this minute, but he needed _something._ Thorin seemed to understand, and Bilbo wanted to cry out in relief, because he knew Thorin would be a good mate, would be kind and considering if he chose to accept Bilbo. 

Thorin mulled it over, and Bilbo forced himself to hold back, waiting for him to make his decision. He didn't want Thorin to think he wanted him just because of his condition. 

Finally, Thorin nodded, his expression relaxing from its typical stern mask. "If you're sure it is me you want..."

"Yes!" Bilbo exclaimed, anxiously leaning closer. He'd wait until Thorin beckoned him closer, just so Thorin knew that most of Bilbo's rationality was still remaining. 

Thorin opened his arms, and Bilbo hardly wasted a moment before flinging himself into them. Bilbo couldn't help but whimper as he gripped Thorin around the shoulders tightly, aching to have Thorin's hands hold him.

And when those big hands did come to hesitantly rest on his hips, Bilbo's body positively sung. 

"Please." He whimpered, his fingers twisting in Thorin's hair. "Thorin."

The Dwarf muffled a growl as he shucked off his coat and pulled off his belt. Bilbo was grateful Thorin had seen no reason to put his armour or armguards on today. "How far do you wish to go, Bilbo?"

"Not... not all the way." He panted, "I just- I just need to-" He flushed, and considering the current situation, he thought it was very ridiculous that he felt embarrassed. 

Thorin nodded in understanding, and in a pure display of _strength,_ he manhandled Bilbo until the Hobbit sat on one of his thighs, his legs obscenely stretched over the muscle. Bilbo keened, and rolled his hips against Thorin's thigh, because the friction was suddenly _there_ and he hadn't felt anything so satisfying in a long time.

Thorin grinned at the noise, the last of his reservations ebbing away at the sight of Bilbo looking so pleased. "Does that please you, little one?" Thorin crooned, lifting a hand to touch Bilbo's cheek.

Bilbo nodded, squeezing his legs together. "Really good. Feels really good." He breathed, moving his fingers to cradle Thorin's cheeks. 

Thorin's grip tightened to a pleasurable point on Bilbo's hips, and the Hobbit couldn't help but whine as Thorin took control of his movements. "Is this what you want?" Thorin asked, his eyes dark and sultry as he stared at Bilbo's face hard. To accentuate his point, he pulled Bilbo forwards, and the friction on his hard member made him toss his head back in pleasure.

"I want it!" Bilbo whined, pulling himself forward to press his cheek against Thorin's. He practically purred in delight when Thorin moved him faster, squeezing his hips. Bilbo's knee was rubbing against Thorin's crotch with each thrust, and Bilbo could feel that Thorin was aroused - it made him excited, to know Thorin was hard because of him. 

Thorin's hands drifted upwards, untucking his shirt to pull it up his stomach. Bilbo squirmed, but Thorin didn't seem put off by the extra weight he carried around his waist - in fact, Thorin was growling in approval, kneading his skin as he touched every inch he could see. 

"More?" Thorin questioned, nosing at Bilbo's cheek.

Bilbo hardly heard him. His mind was clouded with the need for a release, and he was starting to get desperate to find it. He whined in Thorin's ear, pushing against the Dwarf's thigh as he tugged on the long strands of his hair. "Please." He mewled. 

Thorin chuckled, a deep, reverberating sound that rumbled in his chest and made Bilbo shiver. "Tell me if I go to far, hmm?"

Bilbo nodded, pulling on Thorin's hair a little tighter. He tried to still himself as Thorin pulled his suspenders off his shoulders so that he could push down the hem of Bilbo's pants, but it was difficult. 

"Is this okay?" Thorin murmured, waiting for Bilbo's quick nod to slip his hands down to cup Bilbo's ass. Bilbo gasped at the sensation that tingled up his spine, and bit his lip.

He was being so _noisy._

Thorin growled at that and, for the first time, turned his head to claim Bilbo's lips in a kiss. Bilbo couldn't help but gasp and whimper as he _melted_ into Thorin's chest. Thorin's tongue was warm and wet when it pushed into his willing mouth, _ravishing_ him, _claiming_ him. Bilbo was so lost he hardly noticed when Thorin prodded a thick finger at his entrance.

Thorin did, however. "It's wet." He mumbled, frowning a little. 

"S' normal." Bilbo muttered, squirming in embarrassment as he rubs against Thorin's thigh.

Thankfully, Thorin didn't stop to question it, and continued on to work a finger into the Hobbit. Bilbo gasped at the intrusion, squeezing his legs together as tight as he could with one of Thorin's in between. Thorin groaned as Bilbo tightened around his finger, and forcefully squeezed in another.

Bilbo tossed his head back. He hadn't felt so full - not even with four of his own fingers. _It felt so good._

Thorin smirked at his reaction, and gently thrust his fingers. Bilbo cried out as they hit something that made his entire body tremble, and rocked his hips back fervently.

"Oh? Does that feel good?" Thorin asked, rubbing his fingers against Bilbo's inner walls. "Can't wait for your real heat, you're going to be so tight around my cock."

Bilbo moaned as Thorin spoke, and lunged forwards to kiss Thorin again. He'd come too soon if Thorin kept up with his naughty words. 

Thorin grinned against his lips, and leant back a little. "Go on. Do whatever you wish."

Bilbo shuddered. His body moved to obey, rocking back on the fingers that squelched inside him as he rubbed his member against Thorin's thigh. "Thorin." He gasped, his stomach clenching as he started to tremble. "Thorin, Thorin!"

"It's alright," Thorin crooned, watching Bilbo take pleasure from him in such a wanton way, "Go ahead, Bilbo."

Bilbo mewled, sinking back on Thorin's fingers as far as he could go as he tensed. Thorin suddenly leaned up to lick at the corner of his mouth, driving his fingers towards that little bundle of nerves as his thigh rubbed between Bilbo's legs and that's all it took before Bilbo was gasping and crying as he came. His body trembled as he clamped his legs around Thorin's, his toes curling. 

And all the while Thorin was gently kissing his cheek and nuzzling his hair and twisting his fingers, coaxing all the built up tension out of Bilbo until the Hobbit collapsed against his chest, panting, feeling small and vulnerable. And never once did the Dwarf push him away or even make a move to leave, instead rubbing his free hand down Bilbo's shaking thighs reassuringly.

Bilbo huffed against the Dwarf's collarbones, the heat in him subsiding. He trembled against Thorin's chest, his hips raising as Thorin slipped his fingers out to wipe them on the sheets.

"Are you alright?" Thorin questioned, kissing his forehead.

Bilbo nodded, quiet. He felt rather embarrassed by his actions, and hoped Thorin didn't think bad of him. "S-sorry..."

"There is nothing to apologize for." Thorin said. "I must confess, I thought you might have been... interested in me as I were in you, but I never wanted to force you into anything."

Bilbo startled, and glanced up at Thorin questioningly.

Thorin smiled, and kissed him on the lips gently.

Bilbo smiled back, his heart pounding. They were both fools, he conceded. A teasing quirk pulled at the corner of his lips, and he reached down to put his hand over Thorin's confined cock. It certainly felt impressive in size, enough to make Bilbo's stomach lurch in interest, but he was too exhausted to continue.

"Bilbo, you do not have to-" Thorin started, voice shaky, as his brows pull down, but Bilbo silenced him with a small kiss.

"I want to." He said, rubbing harder as he studiously ignores the stickiness in his own pants.

It did not take Thorin long to come, and although the Dwarf was somewhat embarrassed by his swiftness, Bilbo felt immensely flattered. Hobbits were not so much about durability as they were about mutual pleasure, after all.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Bilbo asked after, resting against Thorin in a more natural position. "I would hate to think you have been forced into this because of me..."

Thorin shook his head. "It is not so, love. I would not do anything I did not wish to do. And I certainly enjoyed doing that, I assure you."

Bilbo smiled gratefully, his eyes wide with delight even as he flushed in embarrassment. 

"So," Thorin began with a grin so charming Bilbo felt his knees quake, "You said male Hobbits can bear children?"


End file.
